


Let No Man Put Asunder

by PinkLady80



Series: Ashton Beau Matthews [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Rule 63 Carey Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLady80/pseuds/PinkLady80
Summary: Auston has jeopardized one of the most important relationships of his life.The Moon saves him.ORThe birth of a bond and a first kiss.





	Let No Man Put Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and contains Auston's ego causing problems.
> 
> I had saved this scene from a prior incarnation of "Little April Shower".

A steady rain falls, pooling in low places and turning the park into a sea of mud.  Auston's hair is in his eyes and he's probably cold.  He can't feel it.

He can't feel anything except the crushing weight of his mistake; his chest hollow.   He'd been overconfident, so sure that the rules didn't apply to him, to them, that he’d been careless.

Mitch.  Their relationship had been in flux for over a year; touches now carried a different weight, eye contact that spoke of promises, touching noses and shared breath.  Almost-kisses.  Hotel room admissions in the darkest part of the night where people spill and keep secrets because nothing feels real.

Auston knows what he should have done.  There are rules. Rules that require Alphas to show that they are financially capable of keeping an Omega safe and provide for any children they might have together.  But Mitch knows the details of his contract, knows his endorsements, has been to his house so many times.  If he knows what Auston could give him, why waste breath?

Twenty-one days ago, Auston had sent incomplete paperwork as part of the courtship process.  There had been nothing about his current income, nothing from his mother about family finances.  The only thing provided was future income, something he and Mitch had never talked about.  Fourteen days ago, the paperwork had been returned, torn in half.  In the envelope had been a piece of paper with a date, a time, and a place, all smudged with tears.  This was no ordinary denial, this was a demand for separation.  A demand for freedom.

Mitch wanted to fight so that Auston could never approach him again.  If Mitch won, the team would be required to find him a place on another team equal to his current value.  If Auston won, he could force a bond.  He would have Mitch in his life but there would be no joy.

Auston doesn't know what to do.  He doesn't want to fight but he doesn't want to let Mitch go.   He wants, needs, to beg forgiveness.  To show Mitch that he doesn't matter any less because Auston's ego got in the way.

Weight shifts behind him.  Breyana.  Ema Matthews had been furious when Auston had called home, requesting his mother's presence as the head of his family pack.  She had been so angry she'd reverted to Spanish before hanging up on him.  Three days later Breyana called, informing him that she was coming only as a matter of form and as soon as the Leafs' season was over, Auston was expected to return home and explain his shameful behavior.  She had hung up without waiting for his acknowledgment.

Auston looks out across the muddy park.  A slim, leggy light-brown wolf sits under a tree, blurry through the rain.  Mitch.  Mitch loves rainy days spent in his wolf skin.  Auston has traveled all over Toronto with him as Mitch followed his nose from one scent to another.  He says that the rain washes the day-to-day scents away, leaving everything fresh and clean.  New beginnings.  Auston had never noticed.  Auston had hardly noticed anything during those long hours spent together except Mitch.  He had noticed how they synced their steps, how Mitch let Auston know when it was time to move on by shoving his head underneath Auston's jaw, how comfortable the silence was.  The best part of those adventures had been the end, when they would return to Mitch's condo and the amazing smells coming from whatever he had thrown into the slow-cooker.  Showers were taken, milk heated for mugs of hot chocolate, and soon the only sound was spoon against bowl.  On the nights after adventures, Auston would sleep on Mitch's couch, surrounded by his scent.  It never came close to what he wanted but he wouldn't take anything not freely given.

Now Mitch wants his heart back because Auston was cruel and stomped on it.  He should have followed the rules.  His mother has been waiting for him to make an offer to someone.  All he had needed to do was make one phone call, wait for one email.

Regrets roil sour in his stomach.  He's afraid he'll be sick.

Movement almost outside Auston's field of vision distracts him.  A man in a fashionable raincoat and an enormous dark wolf are just inside the park entrance.  Subban and Price, the Mother of Montreal and her human mate.  Price must be here as Mitch's Second.  He can win against Mitch.  He doesn't know if he can win against Carrie Price.

He feels Breyana step up alongside him, umbrella clicking closed.  He pushes her behind him; she's here to represent their mother, not to defend Auston's honor.

He looks back to the tree.

Mitch is gone.

Auston is out of time.

He drops to his knees, choice made.  He can't fight. 

Tears choke him.

Suddenly it feels like he's been speared through the chest and his consciousness explodes outwards, linking new paths as his body is pulled taught.  Auston fights against the paralysis, he has a chance to apologize because this is the start of a bond!  He pulls on his wolf skin as he rolls onto his back, leaving his abdomen exposed where anyone could eviscerate him.  It's a risky move but he hopes it shows the depth of his feelings.

**_Auston!_**   His name reverberates in his head like a brass bell and he changes back just in time to catch a human Mitch.

Mitch grabs his face and they stare at each other.  His blue eyes are burning hot, and Auston can feel anger and love echoing from Mitch's end of the trembling bond.

Slowly, Auston takes both of Mitch's hands from his face, kissing the pad of each fingertip.  Auston gets to his knees, not caring that he's naked and half covered in cold mud, and pushes Mitch to his feet, careful to ensure that he stays kneeling.  He wraps both arms around Mitch's waist, resting his head against his hip.

**_Please forgive me.  I hurt you.  You are so precious to me._ **

And Mitch must be right about the rain.  About how it washes everything it touches and allows for new beginnings because just as Mitch is dropping back down to his knees, pushing his mouth against Auston's, the sky rips open and baptizes them anew.


End file.
